


the care and keeping of perennial herbs

by Crowmunculus



Series: care and keeping of [2]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowmunculus/pseuds/Crowmunculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 rules from Nezumi's Guidelines for the Care and Keeping of Shion, post-reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the care and keeping of perennial herbs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in 2014. I eventually want to expand on this by writing ficlets for each number so while this is listed as complete for now, I want to add more someday!

1\. Smile at him a lot. He likes that.

2\. Kiss him right before falling asleep each night and right after waking up again in the morning to prove I’m still there. Never let Shion wake up alone to an empty bed.

3\. Sing for him. Not just on special occasions, but when I’m cooking, or even just walking around the house. Let him hear my voice.

4\. Try not to use all of the hot water before he has a chance to take a shower. “Try” being the key word.

5\. If it really bothers him that much Shion can just shower _with_ me, he seems to like that well enough.

6\. Don’t yell at him for things that aren’t his fault.

7\. Seriously. Don’t fucking yell at him.

8\. Kiss him instead, we both enjoy that _far_ more.

9\. However, don’t derail serious conversations with either yelling _or_ kissing. Actually learn how to talk to him. He deserves that much, and more.

10\. Teach him at least one new poem every day. He should be able to recite it from memory by nightfall.

11\. When he’s caught up in a big project for work, Shion sometimes forgets to eat. Make sure he’s eating enough. Force-feed him if I have to. He’d starve otherwise, I don’t know how the idiot managed to survive so long on his own -

12\. Make sure he gets enough sleep, too. Drag him away from his desk with force if needed. DO NOT let him bring his work materials into bed with him.

13\. Shion keeps all his tension in his shoulders. Backrubs are always appreciated and serve as an excellent strategy to get him to stop worrying about inconsequential paperwork bullshit and get him into bed.

14\. Touch him whenever possible. Hold his hand while we’re out in public. Initiate footsie under the table when we’re over at his mama’s for supper, just to fluster him. Sprawl all over him when we’re sitting together on the sofa. Keep him physically grounded - keep us _both_ grounded.

15\. Pet his head whenever possible. His hair is just as fucking soft as it looks, and when I comb my fingers through it, he smiles and leans into  my hand.

16\. Don’t be a jealous asshole when Shion spends time with attractive colleagues. Have the same faith in him that he for some reason has in me. (And none of them compare to my dashing good looks anyway, so I really don’t have anything to worry about.)

17\. Take Shion out on sappy romantic dates, he eats that up. Dress up and take him out for dinner. This isn’t like when we lived in the West Block, we’re not starving, it’s okay to spend money on nice things.

18\. Shion’s formal Committee attire includes a tie. _Take full advantage of this._

19\. Watching _The Sound of Music_ four times in a month for movie night isn’t that big of a deal, it’s a perfectly reasonable number of times to watch an excellent musical and Shion needs to shut the fuck up and get over it already.

20\. Dance with him as often as I can. He gets better and better at it each time. He needs to have more confidence in his abilities; teach him how.

21\. Shion has nightmares too, now, and it’s entirely my fault. Let him talk about them when he needs to, even if it’s uncomfortable to listen to. Hold him close and don’t let go. _I_ did this to him.

22\. _Don’t fucking yell at him_. Don’t throw things or break things. Don’t say terrible shit I don’t actually mean. Don’t take my own issues out on Shion. I’m not a little kid anymore, I’m not some fucked-up sixteen-year-old anymore, I need to stop acting like I am. He deserves better.

23\. Stop spending so much time staring out windows. I’ve already seen the world, and there’s nothing out there more important and worthwhile than what I already have right here. I need to stop running away. I don’t need to be afraid of Shion. I trust him. He loves me.

24\. I love him, too.

25\. Someday I’ll be brave enough to tell him.


End file.
